


Don't test me, sir

by Sonicblu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicblu/pseuds/Sonicblu
Summary: The team just finished a hostage rescue mission. Despite the victim is safe, he isn't too happy about this "service". He made a report about an officer not being "professional enough". Ying read the file and feels the need to have a talk with this man.





	Don't test me, sir

The man is sitting silently inside a narrow room. There is a huge mirror opposite of him. There are no windows, only a door with a shutter closed. He’s looking at the clock ticking slowly, sighing and leaving small grunts sometimes. The door suddenly opens, behind it is a woman, looking bit like Asian, in late 20s, sharp and neat. She carries a folder inside with her, and takes a seat face to face with the man.

“When will I get released? Didn’t your people prove I’m not a terrorist? I was a fuckin victim, you know!”

“Please relax, Mr. John”

Ying says calmly as she crosses her arms over the file. 

“I am here for another reason. But don’t worry sir, you will get out soon. I just need to ask you few questions”

“Alright then, make it quick!”

The man doesn’t seem to happy being held in here for some time. Good, Ying thought.

“Sir, are you aware of the complaint you made just few hours ago?”

“Complaint? What- ohhhh, you mean the paper I sent to your captain about that crazy woman?”

Ying grips her fingers tightly after hearing him mention the operator. She takes a quick breathe, trying to find her center to continue.

“Yes, sir. The complaint of you about one of our members, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak.”

“All I know is an insane officer with green short hair.”

“That is her, sir.”

“Is it?”

The man leans forward, signalling Ying to move closer for him to whisper

“You should fire that officer. She’s no better than those terrorists you arrested to day.”

Again, those words are boiling the Chinese operator’s blood so hot. Ying can be seen swiftly grinting her teeth for seconds, before smiling politely to the victim.

“Can you say in more detail why, sir?”

“Didn’t you read my paper? I specifically said she was crazy. C.R.A.Z.Y. That fuckin woman yelled at me! At a victim!”

“It’s a procedure, sir. We had to make sure you were able to hear us during the shooting.”

“But she was fuckin rude! You were there, didn’t you see it!? She even threatened to kill me if I don’t move. What kind of police is that!?”

The man waves his hands constantly while whinging about how intrusive and vulgar Ela was. For an adult, he is behaving like a spoiled brat who got friendzoned. Even Ying is tired from hearing his shit, to the point she has to raise her voice just to be able to shut his words

“Sir, SIR!”

Ying speaks a bit bigger than usual, but it still won’t cut the man’s rambling.

SLAM!

She batters the metal table with great force that it almost deafening the man. After few seconds, he finally stops to pay attention to the operator. At this point, Ying was standing in full force, with her body leaning so close you can almost feel her shadow widen up on the man.

“With all due respect,sir, your story was so unbelievable that I want to make it into a fictional movie. And frankly, I believe it may even win an Oscar for being full of shit. ”

The victim’s eyes widen with shock, his body froze due to how rude Ying’s words were and how fierce Ying’s glance is.

“Ela did what she had to. She yelled at you because you wouldn’t move, and we didn’t want to get our hostage injured. She threatened to kill you because you REFUSED to leave. You sir, if I recalled correctly, was trying to do something with a computer in your bedroom, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SHOOT OUT!”

The man now sits quietly, his hands folding together in a defensive gesture. He recoils a bit to Ying’s anger, yet still trying to take some control.

“That woman kept shoving me…”

“Well, you are safe, aren’t you, sir?”

The Chinese operator finally sits down again, her hands quickly opens the foler to reveal some files inside.

“I asked an IT guy to pull up what’s inside your laptop. Interesting enough, there was no evidence of terrorism. There was, however, lots of porns”

The victim rubs his hands back and forth, showing some signs of anxiety.

“Well…A man gotta release his desire too right? Or is it illegal here?” 

Still being a nutty jerk, Ying sees. She leaves a faint hum and a light smirk as she turns to another page.

“It is not, sir. But it is agaisnt the rules to possess child pornography.”(edited)

At this point, the man looks pretty nervous. You can see his eyes are twitching a bit and sweat starts coming out.

“You tried to erase them. But sadly for you, operator Ela here didn’t allow you to do so. As a result, you took a piss at her.”

Ying closes the folder. She then takes a deep breath, enjoying this savory moment before savaging him.

“It is already hard enough for her, but you just had to add fuel into the fire, didn’t you? You may see this as a duty, a job. But to her, this is everything.”  
Ying slowly raising her body again. This time, she remembers to pulls the distance even closer, leaving only inches for the man to take a gasp. This time, the victim really going to shit on his pants if Ying moves just one more step.

“Now you see, sir, I am a very caring person. I take my protection job seriously. My cameras-”

She pulls out one from the pocket behind her back

“-are only use to temporarily blind people, nothing else. If you still think this isn’t good enough, maybe next time I’ll leave you to Fuze. You’re gonna love him. He sees hostages as collateral damage and only cares killing baddies.”

After take a beaming stare contest with the man, the operator straightens herself up. The man is now frightened and trying to process all the info has been brutally put into his head. With a content smile on her face, she walks out to the door.

“With the fact that you’re going away for few years, I say that you have plenty of time to think about your protection service.”

She turns the doorknob, ready to leave, but not before saying one last word.

“Please do choose it carefully, sir. We don’t want to dissapoint our citizen twice, do we?”  
——————————————————-

“Ying!”

Ela cries out in the team lobby, waving her hands intesively among the crowd.

“Hey, Ela!”

“What took you so long? I thought you only had to fill up reports?”

“Yeah it went a little off track a bit. How’s your meeting with the captain?”

“Oh you know, same old grumpy man. Saying I got another complaint from the civillian, AGAIN! Fuckin jerk.”  
Ying pats gently on her girlfriend’s shoulder, trying to show some sympathy. Nevertheless, Ela’s height makes it quite difficult as she’s 1.73m while Ying is 1.60m.  
The Chinese operator gradually moves her hand down to wrap around the green hair’s left arm.

“I’ll tell the captain later on that it was a misunderstanding. Don’t worry about it.”

Ela suddenly stops halfway, narrowing her brows at the smaller one.

“What did you do?”

The Polish woman voice sounds sullen. People may think she’s always in a bad mood, but it was just her way of saying things. 

“I untangled some stuff and found out the hostage was not as good as we thought.”

Ying grins with joy, remembering the look on his face when he was taken away by the local polices. To Ela, her girlfriend smiling is really confusing, and the green hair isn’t too happy about it.

“What did that bastard do then? Was he being a bitch once again?”

“Oh, way worse! He had child pornography.”

“Ugh!”

Ela couldn’t help but let out an offensive groan, with her face wrinkles as if she tasted something really sour. She releases her anger out, with the vollumne quickly raiding up to the roof.

“I knew there was something dirty about that asshole! Fuckin pervert! He didn’t stop fussing at me even after being escoted back to the base. Could’t even say a word thank you! Ungrateful fuckin-”

“Ela, it’s enough.”

Ying takes a soft squeeze at Ela’s left hand, as a way to gain back her attention. When the tall finally turns to look at the Chinese operator, Ying tilts her head, and whispers tenderly while remaining holding tight.

“He’s gone now. He’s not gonna be a pain in the ass anymore.”

“I know, but-“

Before she could finish her sentence, Ying had tip toe to sneakily peck a kiss on her gf cheek

“Ela. Ela, look at me.” 

She gently use her free hand to move the green hair head to face her eyes

“Lets just forget all of this, okay? I will make your favourite dish tonight.” 

“Can it be springrolls? I love your springrolls.”

The Polish operator places her cheek on top of the small’s head. One arm was wrapping around Ying’s shoulder. 

As return, Ying leaves out a chuckle, touching the hand near her head

“Of cause, Ela! Whatever you like.”


End file.
